The Unexpected Journey
by Harry Slytherin
Summary: At the end of DH harry realizes that war has affected him and changed him so he journeys the world for some self realization and gets sent along for a very unexpected journey. First fic so please be kind. No flames please, constructive reviews welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The character do not belong to me they belong to J.. No copyright infringement intended.**

At the end of deathly hallows before the epilogue harry realizes that the war has affected him and has caused some changes. To realize what the changes are harry journeys the world, and is along for a ride for the most bizarre and unexpected journey. This is my first fic so please any help and suggestion will be most welcomed. No flames please, constructive reviews will be appreciated.

Fibinaci :** I have tried and done changes as you suggested please check it out now**

In Hogwarts the atmosphere was thick, pressure so intense that even the plants and animals were not able to escape from its effects. in the great hall a particularly brave or foolish boy no a man of 18 years old was taunting the most powerful dark lord of the century,  
just as absurd as it looked more absurd was the manner in which he was able to spell the demise of the dark lord so powerful that most of the population except for a select few were not even be able to utter his name except suffering a panic attack. The dark lord died in a pretty lame way killed by a charm taught to a second year student and the boy had learn t it from the most incompetent professor to have taught, the disarming charm. and suddenly there was stunned silence in the hall as nobody could believe what had happened. After the shock wore off there was complete chaos and as the death eaters tried to escape. taking the advantage of this chaos our hero slipped off completely unnoticed from the hall along with his 2 friends and this is where our story begins. just as they got outside harry ( our hero ) was a part of a three way hug.

" you did it harry , you finally did it" said Hermione. " yeah mate you were phenomenal" typical Ron thought harry.

" No mate we were phenomenal" was his tired response.

" So Harry what are you going to do now that this is over ?" asked the brightest witch of the age.

" For now sleep on a real bed after that i have not yet decided" Harry said "what about you ?"

" Right now we will also sleep as we are to tired to do anything else after that we will go to the library and search for an easier way to break memory charms without addling the brains of my parents" was the typical Hermione response. Ron just nodded, in reply harry just raised his eyebrow at the Ron in library remark. Harry knew that what ever sleep he wanted he would have to gain it tonight as pain would set in later. Harry slept for what he thought was a few refreshing hours but were in fact a few wonderful days. After he woke up he found a note at his bedside and upon further inspection he realized that it was Hermione's hand writing with some highlights by Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_As you have woken up we can tell you the rest of our plans. We woke up a day after the battle and decided to really get started in the library. After talking to professor Dumbledore's portrait we got to know the proper books which could help us in our endeavor. As we were following his instructions we got the necessary books in a day and learn t the spells in 2 days. After finding the spells i couldn't wait to find them so i started the plans to go to Australia to find them.** Don't worry mate I am with her and I won't let anyone harm her **.Hope you understand Harry as i really needed to do this quickly. _

_Bye mate _

_Hermione & Ron_

After reading this harry sat down and thought about how did he really feel about this, and he felt sad at having been left out but also felt great for his friends. After having a bath harry decided that sitting in the dormitory wouldn't get anything solved so he went to the common room and there he was greeted by Neville.

" Hi Harry how are you feeling ?"

" Great no nightmares until now, Neville you were brilliant in the battle against Voldemort " replied Harry .

" Harry I could never have done this without your help even when you were not at the school and i was not sure what to do I thought what would you have done in this case and from there i could become someone my parents and my gran could be proud of thank you Harry" saying that Neville pulled Harry into a very emotional hug. " oh by the way harry headmistress was searching for you and her password is lemon drop bye harry i should go and join Luna she will be waiting for me" with this Neville left the common room.

Seeing as he had no one else to meet he decided to go and see what McGonagall wanted taking out his trusted invisibility cloak he walked out of the common room. In no time he reached the very familiar gargoyle outside headmasters office ( he still couldn't think it to be McGonagall's office) "Lemon Drop" and he walked inside .

" Come inside Harry " greeted headmistress voice so may it was the headmaster thing thought Harry.

"Good morning professor", " good morning Harry". " Neville told me that you wanted to meet me professor?" asked harry

" yes harry even though i got most of my information from headmasters portrait still some gaps needed to be filled, tea Harry " she asked while filling to cups with tea.

" thank you professor, so how much was the headmaster able to fill you in ?" asked harry biding some time

" Not much everything that happened upto his death",answered McgonaGall

" so he could tell you about snape i mean professor snape and his sacrifices"asked harry .

" Yes harry he was able to tell me about how much that man sacrificed for the greater good and how much unfair hand life had dealt him" said the professor wiping a tear from her eye. " And you know what was the worst part that when he was killed none of us were caring a whit about him" and she broke down.

"Don't worry professor he was that kind of man who would have not been able to handle the love if you were to show him some, anger and hate he could deal but love from others he could not as my mothers death truly hit him hard." sail harry. "Sit professor we will have a long and intresting tale to go through".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The character do not belong to me they belong to J.. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 2**

And so harry told her everything from bill's wedding and then he proceeded to the ministry and the horcrux, there continuous search of horcruxes, Ron's betrayal, debacle at godrics hollow then Ron's timely arrival , lovegood and the importance of the deathly hallows, snatchers, the malfoy manor, Bellatrix indecision, griphook, ollivander and Luna, the gringotts break in and the dragon ride, his peak into voldemorts mind, the ravenclaw tower , remaining horcruxes and there destruction, Snapes memories, realizing that he would have to die, meeting dumbledore in king cross,the deathly hallows and him being the master . the portraits and the headmistress were very good audiences, they gasped in all the right places and when harry completed his tale there were tears in eyes of everyone present including the portraits and he was given a bone crushing hug that would have rivaled even molly weasleys hug.

" harry you were truly brave and stupid to have done this without any adult help and i am truly proud of you, you have achieved things not many could have done and your parents and your godfather will be proud of you" said McGonagall.

" yes my boy, even i would have been hard pressed to do things you have done easily and carried the burden which was put on you, i always looked at you to be the grandson i never had, for that i am truly thankful to you" said dumbledore, his ever present twinkle also present in the portrait.

" thank you professor you have no idea how much this means to me" said harry and then he broke down.

" hey boy you have just done the black family proud and were acting like true black so continue to act like one" was the former head of the black house.

" Harry it is time i told you some truth and shed light on some things you should have known all along"said Dumbledore. " After you inherited The tittle of Lord Black, you could have become empacinated and also inherit the tittle of Lord Potter, but i felt that if you got your freedom without understanding its danger you would become more reckless and take unnecessary risk which would have been dangerous, and for that I am truly sorry and I wish you can forgive me".

Harry started pacing around the room and in a choked voice asked Dumbledore" was this the only you didn't trust me with or there is something more i need to learn?".

" My child I always did things I thought that were best for you and I did leave two more things to tell you and i waited to tell you these things before because I knew they would have been counterproductive and for that i want you to hear them with open mind so that you don't get angry"answered Dumbledore. Harry stopped pacing around the room and turned to the portrait of the man he had come to know being closest to the grandfather he never had." Harry when i saw you in your first year in the hospital wing I found that there was something peculiar with your magic,and on further inspection i found a portion of your magic to be blocked and didn't know how that could have happened and without knowing that I didn't know a way to successfully remove it without your magic overwhelming you so i started researching, I had my theories but didn't get any further until the end of triwizard tournament and when i found my way i knew it could not be done in a way in which you would come out unscathed".

" So why did you tell me now when there isn't a way to escape it, I feel that i have sufficient magic at my disposal anyway" demanded Harry , his face was blank and you could not tell what was going on in his mind.

"My boy i had to tell you now is because your magic has now been unbound, the killing curse Voldemort has cast that night had bound your magic and when you willingly confronted the killing curse second time it unbound your core". "And the other thing I needed to talk to you about was you might have noticed that since your 17 birthday you can cast the unforgivable s little easily" upon seeing Harry's worried look he clarified " you have no need to worry about that, it is just that your mothers protection which is the reason I wanted you to go back to the Dursleys was that it kept your other powers and personalities you got from the dark lord hidden,you will now notice that even if you get angry you will still have a calm mask and on the whole be lot more cunning also you will be a lot graceful in dealing with other people".

On hearing this harry looked a lot troubled so he asked" Will I be like Tom now?".

"No Harry you will not be like him, you will just have some of his abilities and i believe you will use them well as you have used parseltongue."said Dumbledore.

"And anyway Harry i still feel you will be same as the boy who entered my class 5 min late seven years ago" said McGonagall, Harry jumped he had forgotten about her being present. She looked from Harry to Dumbledore's portrait and told Harry," I have some work to do in the castle, please feel free to wait here as much time as possible".

"Thank you professor" said Harry.

"Call me Minerva, harry because the amount of things you have done in your life you deserve to be looked to as an adult ".said Minerva

"So harry tell me what are you going to do now this is over"asked Dumbledore.

"That is what i wanted to talk to you about professor, I feel that during the coarse of one year I have changed to much and I don't know what to do with my life. First I wanted to become an auror but seeing that how incompetent it looked before and during the war I have lost all my love for it".said Harry

"Then Harry why don't you go to gringotts first and from there start looking into your account, manage them along with it help rebuilding the wizarding world , because everyone will look up to you, to fill my position" said Dumbledore.

"No professor I have the wizarding world as much as I wanted to and am not inclined to more now so please suggest some thing else" said Harry " Kreacher ".

"Master calls"muttered Kreacher.

"Can you please get me some breakfast as i have not had time to eat one".asked Harry

"Yes Master" in a flash he disappeared and came back in a minute with large tray in his hands, " Does Master require anything else " asked Kreacher .

" No thank you kreacher, you have truly outdone your self today" said Harry, with that Kreacher disapparated . " Professor another thing I have been wanting to ask you is that i believe before I would have been full of guilt for the death caused in this war, but now i have accepted i have done as much as I could and no of the deaths were my fault" .

" That is truly wonderful and Harry that is due to the aspect i told you that you would have some of Voldemorts personality and it is your goodness that only changed you in such a small way and i believe you have always had the thirst of knowledge but only tempered it down due to your friends and i believe that you can satisfy that thurst now by learning as much as you can which will help you to be a better wizard that you always wanted to be" said Dumbledore.

"That is an offer i will take you up on and I believe it will allow me to escape whatever chaos that can come into my life"said Harry.

"And Harry I want you to take the elder wand with you because it is always good to have backup and you will be able to some spells which are very difficult to do with this one"said Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The character do not belong to me they belong to J.. No copyright infringement intended.**

At the end of deathly hallows before the epilogue harry realizes that the war has affected him and has caused some changes. To realize what the changes are harry journeys the world, and is along for a ride for the most bizarre and unexpected journey. This is my first fic so please any help and suggestion will be most welcomed. No flames please, constructive reviews will be appreciated.

**Chapter 3:**

With that Harry went out of the office and decided hat he should get the mess at gringotts cleared but having his slytherin side come out he knew that entering gringotts now would be like a death wish so he took the Gryffindor sword ( knowing that in the time of need it could be called back ) and the Ravenclaw diadem with him, and he apparated straight to the diagon alley. Upon laying his sight on the impressive marble building he could see that the repairing of the building was almost complete. When he entered the building he was surrounded by guards on all sides almost immediately.

"Stop human you are not permitted to enter this building for we the goblin nation want to seek retribution on the damage you caused to the gringotts building and reputation by robbing the Lestrange account" spoke a regal looking Goblin and others just raised there axes growling all the time.

" I have come to right the wrongs that have occurred between the goblin nation and myself and to that I want to meet the chief Goblin of Gringotts branch" said Harry

Before any of the Goblin could say anything a very ancient and powerful voice called out " And you will get the permission " said Rangnok the goblin chief ," Mr Potter please come to my chambers so that we can have our discussion " and with that he led harry into his chambers which were luxuriously decorated.

"Mr Potter please have a seat, what happened a week ago was not a very pleasant experience for any of us so what do you have to say for your self because frankly it is very difficult for me to let you live"said Rangnok.

"Rangnok a few days ago we were in a state of war with voldemort and have been in a state of war with him for past three years and we were at the opposite sides in the war and you know that in a war we have to take risk no matter what the consequences occur" said harry. He looked to Rangnok and saw that he had a very calm and attentive look on his face but his face not betraying any emotions taking that as a positive sign Harry continued." You were supporting the dark lord and the dark lord had kept a very evil and dangerous artifact in Lestrange vault called as a horcrux". Seeing the grim look on Rangnoks face Harry knew that the chief goblin understood its significance he continued" As you have no doubt understood its danger you can understand the risk needed to be taken for it was vital in the destruction of dark lord so that was the cause of destruction inside gringotts for that I accept that I have done you wrong but it needed to be done so I was hoping that we could work out some interim because it will be beneficial for us".

"Mr Potter I agree that some risk need to be taken and what you did was definitely needed to be done but with what can you negotiate that it can allow you to go unscathed from this situation"said Rangnok.

" I know that it is very difficult for you but all I ask of you is to hear me out " said Harry. " As you know that when people find out that you sided with Voldemort during the war, people will ask for your rights to be severely restricted which I feel will make you more comfortable , but I know the people who know this and how to keep them quiet so that the situation does not become violent which I feel will suit us just fine"

" Mr Potter that is very generous of you but we can do that ourselves as gold here and there will not go amiss and everyone will be happy and the matter will be kept quiet for that we don't need you so please if this is all our meeting here is over and guards outside can have there fun"said Rangnok.

" Forgive my language because that is bullshit because if it were so easy you would have already done it and you would not have spoken about it as you can do it because if you could, you would have done it."said Harry.

" That is correct Mr Potter but it will not be enough to get you out of here without consequences, so please continue with your negotiations because if it comes to war we will take care of ourselves " said Rangnok.

" Ok I know that goblins our very possessive of there jewelery so I can give you the goblin made Ravenclaw diadem so that I feel that we are on a very even footing"said Harry.

" Mr Potter that is a very tempting offer but we will need the goblin made Gryffindor sword as well as the Ravenclaw diadem so please if you can provide us with both consider your self to have a deal" said Rangnok.

Harry did not wish to give the sword to the goblins so he took a gamble " Rangnok in the muggle world the banks give the various bank statements every months and have audits on regular basis and the results are let known to the clients in basic dealing to there account but i did not get a single one also according to the goblin laws I should have known about my family vaults at the age of 12 but i never knew about it until today so how come a bank which is considered to be the best in the world makes such a wonderful mess of the accounts held by ancient families such as the Potters and Blacks, which I am the heir of so please explain it to me."

" Mr Potter what do you mean you have never received a single correspondence from us as we have managers for both of these accounts?" asked Rangnok.

" No and i am willing to take veritaserum to prove it, and I have read it somewhere that there is punishment if something like this happens and I also want retribution for the damages I incurred for not having done proper investment by the best bank so please forgive me if I am a little miffed" said harry.

" Mr Potter are you really willing to take veritaserum for you have pressed some serious charges which we will like to get to the bottom of this as we at gringotts do take pride in our services " said the goblin chief.

" Not at all and I am willing to take veritaserum provided that you ask pre decided questions and not repeat the things you learn to any others" said Harry.

So when Harry took the truth serum the questions asked were strictly in regarding to the questions raised and once that the claims were satisfied Rangnok took his time and said " First of all Mr Potter we apologize for our lack of service to a such an esteemed customer as yourself and we will get to the bottom of this, but first we would like to know what type of compensation would suffice you".

" As I said earlier that you can keep the tiara and the knowledge of your support would not reach the general public and you would not claim the Gryffindor sword and I would like to see my account balance sheets and would like at least 50 % compensation for the profit the investments could have generated " said Harry.

" That will be good for both of us Mr Potter and your account statements will be given to you in a moment" said Rangnok. As he said this another goblin came inside and handed the goblin chief the account statements. After a quick referral the goblin said " Mr Potter with the compensation to both your accounts taking place you have the potter vault at ** 6,387,625,420** galleons **50,000 **sickles and **7000** knuts and the Black vault is at **4,725,123,340 **galleons **40,000 **sickles and **9834** knuts also you have inherited few properties from both the Potters and Blacks the total amount of properties you have inherited are ten six from Blacks and four from Potters and also a piece of land in Godrics Hollow out of which you have two castles and four mansions and rest are summer houses situated in different countries " said Rangnok.

" I want all the Potter vault put into a bottomless bag after I make necessary withdrawals tonight and be given to me, then from the Black vault I want a trust vault to be made for Ted Lupin with 1 million galleon as the starting amount and after that every year 5000 galleons should be filled in that account and on his majority I want him to claim the tittle of Lord Black as he is Black by blood and descent also I want Andromeda Tonks to be taken back into the Black family and have access to the Black family vault also from Potter family vault I want 10 million galleons each to Hermione Granger Ron , Ginny, Percy, Bill, Fleur, George, Charlie, Molly and Arthur Weasley it should be deposited in there accounts and should not be taken back under any circumstances and also I want the conditions of all the properties repaired and warded and two summer house to be given on rent and be available for both muggle and wizarding world and the respective money should be deposited in respective vaults you will get a commission which will 10% of the rent from this and for repairing and warding purposes charge it on any account " said Harry.

"So Mr Potter your account balance for both the vaults is

**Potter Vault : 6,287,625,420 galleons, 50,000 sickles and 7000 knuts**

**Black Vault : 4,724,123,340 galleons, 40,000 sickles and 9834 knuts**

and further more you will have to wear the Potter and Black rings and also for getting Mrs Tonks back into the family you will have to Black ring and guide it o the Black family tapestry and take it unto her name and say reverso that should do the job" said Rangnok saying this he handed both the rings to Harry.

Taking the rings first thing Harry did was got Andromeda Tonks into the black family and decided it was time that he visited Teddy and asked if Mrs Tonks needed any help as the funerals and all will be very painful. With that in mind he disapparated from diagon alley to tonks home. Harry apparated on the front porch of tonks residence and knocked. The door was opened by Mrs Tonks she looked fairly pale and her eyes were red and puffy because of all the crying she had done in past few days.

**AN:**

Gillitine Sorry I didn't introduce Ginny in this chapter she will be present in the next one.

please post reviews even if you find problems with some of my story so I can correct it and improve my story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The character do not belong to me they belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement intended.**

At the end of deathly hallows before the epilogue harry realizes that the war has affected him and has caused some changes. To realize what the changes are harry journeys the world, and is along for a ride for the most bizarre and unexpected journey. This is my first fic so please any help and suggestion will be most welcomed. No flames please, constructive reviews will be appreciated.

Sorry everyone this took such a long time in coming, but now I will be regular

**Chapter 4**

Andromeda Tonks was having a very bad no scratch that a very dreadful year. A war was going on in the wizarding world and everyone was stuck in it and things were in a very bad shape. The Ministry of Magic had fallen very early in the year and it had been replaced taken by supporters of the Dark Lord. Even though she was a pureblood witch her husband was a muggleborn wizard and by the new policies of the ministry all the wizards and witches who were no of magical descent had to surrender themselves to the ministry. The Dark Lord wanted to eradicate all the witches and wizards whose blood was not pure. That was the reason she was scared for her husbands life because he had gone in a hiding to escape from the evil lord Voldemorts clutches. The people opposing Voldemort were select few who were in constant battles with his forces and her daughter Nymphadora was in the second group so her life was also in constant danger. So living in constant fear had taken its toll on the witch and she had aged in a lot in the past year. Then when she hoped that the war was nearing its end , fate had dealt her a double blow and she had lost both her husband and daughter. The only bright spot in the year had been the birth of her grandson Teddy Lupin. He only gave her the will to live because without him she would have been dead already. Young Teddy had also lost both his parents to the war, Andromeda was not to thrilled about the man that was to be her son in law as he was only few years younger than her. But like most parents she had to give way to her daughters demand.

Teddy had cried himself to sleep as he was missing his mother, and she was not sure that he understood or not that his mother was never coming home. So with nothing else to do Andromeda prepared for herself a cup of coffee, this was the way that she and Ted liked to relax. She thought back to how both of them had met, Ted being a muggleborn Huffelpuff and she was a pureblood Slytherin and a Black . Those were fond memories. The opposition of her parents , Ted's support there marriage Dora's birth . She being a pureblood with a family like hers was very ignorant to the muggle world and Ted had always been there for her helping in incorporate into a life which had been a challenge for her . Her daughter Dora was a very sweet as a child, she was also very thrilled when she got to know that she carried the Black family trait of being a metamorphagus. These memories were very painful for her so she decided that right now she would concentrate on Teddy and both would heal together and just as she decided to go and check on Teddy she heard a Pop signaling that someone had apparated on the front porch picking up her wand in her hand she decided to investigate who was there on the door just as she heard a 'knock' . As she opened the door she came face to face with Harry Potter .

She got over her shock and asked " Mr Potter please come in ".

" Thank you Mrs Tonks and please call me Harry" said Harry.

" Ok Harry so please call me Andromeda , so harry how may I help you, last time you had come the situation was very tense not saying that this time it is any better?".

" No Andromeda I just came to see how you were and as you know that Remus made me Teddy's godfather I had to check on him" said Harry.

Andromeda was suddenly very scared seeing that Harry could take her grandson away from her so in a subdued voice she asked " So are you going to take him away from me, please don't as he is the only one who gives me the will to survive" saying that she broke down.

" You misunderstood me I would never take Teddy away from you I just wanted to let you know that I am there if you need anything" said Harry

" Thank you Harry I am very grateful to you" said Andromeda.

" I also wanted to ask you if you needed any help in arranging for Remus and Tonks funeral ?" said Harry.

" No Harry I don't need any help but it would be greatly appreciated if you looked after him for some time so I can get the arrangements ready " said Andromeda .

" So Andromeda are you sure that you want to be Teddy's guardian, because I have already have the goblins draw the guardianship papers so that we can get it done right now. And also I want to let you know that you have been welcomed back in the Black family and will be able to move in any of the houses you want to, also a trust vault has been opened for Teddy and you can get the key done later" said Harry.

" That would be the best and now I can access the Black vaults. Also will I have to tell the goblins name of the house in which I want to live" said Andromeda . " Thank you Harry and would it be possible for you to come tomorrow so we can get the funeral arrangements done"

" Ok Andromeda that we will do and if you have any problem let me know " said Harry.

With that in mind , Harry left and decided to go and visit the Burrow.

Life at the burrow was different from the normal pattern, it was very subdued and Ginny Weasley was sitting in a corner deep in thought, last year had been hard on the wizarding year especially on her family what with her brother going off with her boyfriend on god knows what and being on the hit list of the enemy. Lot had changed in the past year. At first she had been angry with Harry as he had left alone, at first she was lost and confused with what to do with the golden trio gone and suddenly even Luna was captured and she didn't know what to do. Neville was a great source of inspiration and together with him she tried to provide assistance to younger students. She had come a lot closer to Neville during the past year and she didn't know where she stood with him at the moment and also where she stood with Harry. She really cared for Harry but she felt that she was in love with him , but when he left she felt betrayed and hurt and over the past year she thought about what she felt for Harry. She realised that in the beginning she was in love with the boy who lived and that image was further supported during the debacle of chamber of secrets, so when he kissed her a part of her mind that was in love with boy who lived was very happy. But during the coarse of the year when she saw the horrors that presented themselves even in Hogwarts she grew up and realised that she didn't know Harry properly and all she knew about him were the things she learnt from Ron and Hermione or some of his rants, which sadly to say was very less which was not enough to conclude that she did love him, and then she thought about Neville and she realised that the past year had played a vital role in her life. Leading the DA with Neville had given her a feeling of fellowship or companionship. In the past year when they were not planning or in detention they talked with each other about there lives so as to remain sane under the pressure and that was the time she understood how difficult Harry's life had been. She also realised that when she heard that Harry was dead she was terrified, but when she saw Neville against the monster she was sure that her world was going to end and that really made the situation crystal clear. Now only she was thinking about how to convey her feelings to Harry without losing Harry.

Ron also very uncharacteristically was deep in thought . He was seeing the effect war had on his family he couldn't decide what needed to be done. There mum was crying all day and he had not heard from George and was worried about him. He had gone with Hermione to get her parents back from Australia. Thinking about her made him realise that he was very much in love with her and she meant a world to him. When he had left in the middle of the journey he was very much terrified of her reaction knowing well that Harry would take him back in the fold immediately, and therefore very relieved that the shield charm that Harry had used was very strong. And the moment she had kissed him all his worries had evaporated and he was very content at being content with himself. Think about Hermione also made him on the third person of the golden trio, actually the leader of the trio. What Harry had done could not have been done by anyone else , as the things sacrificed by Harry were not things which you could even think about and he was definitely the most selfless person in the world.

As both Ron and Ginny were deep in thought the subject of their thought apparated on the front porch with a silent pop.


End file.
